Endaria
The United States of Endaria is arguably the strongest nation located on the world of Circona. History Revolution and Dictatorship In a year known as 0PR(Stands for Post-Revolution, Endaria's dating system), a Revolutionary Group known as Hand of Endaria was sucessful in overthrowing the Communist States of Netharia's longtime occupation of Endaria. A Military Government was created, known as the Union of Free Territories of Endaria in spirit of their newfound freedom. But the citizens of Endaria were far from free. The Union of Free Territories of Endara's central council was made up of military leaders, whom ran the nation with an iron fist. Citizens were monitored constantly by SecureNet, a network of semi-intelligent AIs that would immediately detect any crime. The central goverment, believing Prisons were inefficient, would simply either beat, kill, or execute all criminals. Crimes like Yelling in Public, or minor misdemeanors were met with a beating. Crimes like Theft, Assault, and Murder all resulted in being killed on sight. Anything more resulted in Public Execution. in 40PR, a Major Reformer gained power as the Supreme Commander of Endaria and reformed the system into its current form: The United States of Endaria. World War I in 41PR, as the Endarians were working to rebuild the damage done by the previous Regime, the Netharians decided they wanted their land back. They proceeded to declare War on Endaria, and invaded from the south, beginning to retake the states. At the same time, the Nazi Fuhrer of Karlsland and the Fascist King of Cyacona came to power, and began conquests of the continent of Atharia. At this time, as the Netharians reached nearly reached the capital, Endaria revealed their new troops: The Stormtroopers. With the greatest training and weapons ever built, they pushed back the Endarians managed to purge the Netharians from the Country. They then counter-invaded Atharia, and restored soverignety to the southern countries, including their future ally, Ariskata. World War II In 49PR, World War II broke out after the Netharia, Cyacona, and Karlsland all sided together, forming the Red Powers, named because all of their flags were dominated by the color Red.. Endaria proceeded to ally with Ariskata, leading to the formation of the Alliance. With the fault lines drawn, it was only a matter of time before war broke out. When Netharia and Karlsland decided to invade Primera, a nation known to cooperate heavily with Ariskata, the war was sparked, and immediately, the Alliance proceeded to attack almost immediately. Once Again, the Endarians had a trump card: the M3 Mustang Light Tank. While it was lightly armored, lightly armed, and crudely constructed, it was cheap and very fast, and able to be produced in huge numbers. The Reds could not stand up to the fierce Endarian Armored Assaults, and surrendered, giving up large amounts of their territories. Poverty, Greed, and Corruption Immediately after the war ended, many people were made rich by the weapon and supply sales. And with the Rich at the top, and with little regulation to buisness in place, the Rich begun taking advantage of the poorer people of Endaria. The income gap widened, with corporations constantly finding new ways to legally lie, cheat, and steal. Rioting and even armed uprisings in extreme cases ensued, as people realized what was happening. Reform In 90PR Change, after so many years of corruption, finally begun to take root. It started with the formation of the Social-Democratic Party of Endaria, headed by a man named Hyrum Kaze. In 95PR, Kaze was elected to his first 5-year term as president. And by the day Endaria celebrated their Centennial, bribery of government officials and acceptance of bribery had been made punishable by death. While the Economy made a full recovery, and cemented Endaria's place on Circona's world stage, most of the rich and greedy went underground, forming organized crime gangs. This lead to the formation of Endaria's Human Trafficking rings, Smuggling operations, and the multiple organized gangs around various Endarian cities. Military They have what is known to be recognized as the most powerful military in existence, with an Army exceeding millions of men, and Hi-tech Wonder weapons like the M-15 Assault Rifle. They also have the M-5 Maverick Tank, which can take a lot of punishment thanks to its crystalline steel armor. In 80PR the Army was reformed into the Grand Army. They abandoned a "Wet" Navy a long time ago in favor of Airships. There are 6 classes, ordered from size and strengh: #Prowler(Stealth Airship) #Corvette #Frigate #Destroyer #Cruiser #Battleship #Carrier(Carrier Aircraft, Large but lightly armed) The Current Flagship of the Endarian Navy is the USS Dreadnought, which is known as the The Stormtrooper Corps acts in place of Marines, they are sent to assault targets. They are the best of the best, some of the greatest soldiers to ever live. They can easily be identified by their Black Bulletproof Armor and Uniforms. EndariaFlag.jpg|Flag of Endaria EndariaMap.jpg|Map of Endaria UM.jpg|The Unionmark, the currency of Endaria. 1UM = 5$ Category:Endaria